


Slivers

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, not super M rated but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: A glimpse at how Beth thinks she and Rio won't sleep together again and all the times they do anyway.





	Slivers

**Author's Note:**

> Is everyone okay? Are we alive?

Beth is not proud of how quickly her resolve completely evaporates with the nearness of him. In fact, it’s one of the things she hates most about this thing between them. In any other case, in any scenario, she can pull a counter argument out of thin air and slap that smug grin of his with it. But something happens when they’re alone together and all the armor, all the bravado slips right off and she’s done. He doesn't have to say much either and that’s what really grates on her nerves after the fact. Often, he doesn't say anything at all, and most times, she’s the instigator, which is the real kicker, and how is she supposed to explain that one to Ruby and Annie?

 

“I accidentally had sex with Rio again. Whoops.”

 

So she doesn’t really talk about with them.

 

The first time—after the first time, they haven’t been alone in days. The dealership and Mary pat has kept them both busy and there’s been just enough time for him to annoy her with inappropriate innuendo, yet not enough time to do anything about it. But Rio carves out some time late one night in Dean’s office, which has gradually become Beth’s office.

 

She’s fought with Dean and he’s promptly left, mumbling something about being with his kids since their mother is MIA.

 

Rio appears sometime around eleven, dressed in black and donning quiet confidence Beth secretly admires.

 

“Burning the midnight oil?” He snarks from where he’s leaning against the doorframe and Beth refuses to look up from the paperwork she’s now stopped reading.

 

“Business is booming, haven’t you heard?”

 

He laughs softly, watches her silently from the doorway, and Beth can feel that familiar buildup low in her belly. She presses her knees together and prays and hopes he turns around and leaves.

 

But he doesn’t.

 

“You look good in the boss’s chair.”

 

With a sigh that is equal parts exasperation and exhilaration at the low tone of his voice, she looks up and sets her pen down, shuts the file she had been looking through, and pushes her chair back.

 

“You checking on your investment?” She asks as she gets up and walks the few feet to the corresponding file cabinet. She’s wearing a skirt today; a nice, black skirt that makes her feel official and powerful, and she knows he’s looking, tracking her movements as she opens the cabinet and her fingers skim the neatly organized manila folders for the correct slot.

 

When she turns around, he’s inside the office, but still at a safe distance.

 

“I have a lot of work still,” she tells him.

 

“Okay,” He answers. But still he doesn’t move.

 

That’s it. That’s all it takes and not a minute later, her skirt is up past her hips and Rio is lapping at her cunt like he’s living for it, and Beth knows she will get a thrill the next time Dean is sitting at his desk, unaware that the man that shot him made his wife come twice on it—once with his mouth wrapped around her clit, and the other with her legs spread and a handful of Rio’s shirt as he fucked her so thoroughly and so effectively that her entire body went numb afterwards.

 

The second time, she’s drunk, and home alone, and in a celebratory mood after a good day’s work. She’s not really in a shameful mood so she texts him, telling him to come over. She pounces the second she finds him in her kitchen.

 

It’s quick, and it’s dirty and he leaves as soon as they’re done to “run an errand”.

 

From then it becomes their routine.

 

She calls and he shows up, or he shows up when she’s not expecting him and they end up in a bathroom, or her kitchen table, or her van that one time before a parent-teacher conference. Annie glares at her when she spots a bite mark on her collarbone later that night.

 

It isn’t lost on Beth that they never fuck in a bed.

 

It’s too intimate. Too official.

 

They don’t fuck in a bed, until they do.

 

They’re arguing about a job and Beth feels like yelling at him because his withholding ways are self indulgent and sometimes she really doesn’t have time for it. She’s busy, she has four kids and does not have time to indulge a fifth.

 

She tells him that.

 

She yells, and he gets loud and suddenly he’s so close and so angry and she doesn’t want to be this turned on when she’s this mad so she shoves him.

 

He grabs her wrist and holds her against his chest, and he smells _so good_ —she shoves him again so he grabs hold of her waist, keeping her so tight against him she can barely breathe, and then they’re kissing.

 

They tear at each other’s clothes and she rides him as he clings to her thigh with one hand and to her hair with the other, his lips latched onto the side of her neck.

 

They fuck twice in the bed she once shared with Dean, but she quickly finds she doesn't care because Dean will never share her bed again.

 

Afterwards, when they’re spread out, panting and spent, Rio tells her she should think about kicking Dean out.

 

“I know,” is all she says.

 

One morning, when they’re sitting around her kitchen; Rio, Beth, Annie and Ruby, and two of Rio’s guys, for what Annie likes to call their team meetings, Beth finds herself wondering when it’s all going to end between them, but she doesn’t quite see how it could. That she also doesn’t really see how they could ever have anything resembling normalcy in their...relationship or whatever it is, well, that’s tough to grasp.

 

Maybe when the kids are older and they don’t depend so much on her. Maybe things with the FBI settle down, but there will always be something.

 

Annie is going off on a rant about investing in timeshares in Costa Rica when Rio meets Beth’s gaze and the look he’s giving her says, “Please shut her up.”

 

Beth bites her cheek to keep from smiling, but takes pity on him and changes the subject.

 

Later, when the guys have cleared out of the kitchen and he’s on his way out the door, he doubles back and she’s about to ask if he’s forgotten something when he kisses her. It’s slow, and gentle, and she’s breathless in a completely different way than any other time.

 

He’s smiling when he notices.

 

“Can you get a babysitter tonight?”

 

She nods as he brushes back a strand of her hair.

 

“You want to go out to dinner with me?”

 

She nods again. “Y--yeah. Yeah.”

 

“Cool. I’ll see you.”

 

And he’s off.

 

Maybe slivers of normalcy is all they get, but Beth quickly decides she’s okay with that.


End file.
